


Minecraft Phan??

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Kickthestickz, Phan, crabstickz, kickthepj
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my gosh dont shoot me.</p><p>I wanted to write a minecraft fic and phan snuck its way in there<br/>just save yourself and dont read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minecraft Phan??

The sky was really bright here. That was the first thing Dan remembered. Everything…. was obnoxiously bright.  
Dan blinked, the world coming into focus ever so slowly. He looked around. Wait.  
“Wh- where…” His eye’s widened with shock. “Where… th..” Realization hit him.  
“WHERE THE FUCK AM I” He shouted.  
***  
Dan stumbled across the blank ground. Everything looked rural and incomplete. He wasn’t lost in a forest or stuck in some desert, that would imply that there was something to be seen in the distance. But as far as Dan could see, the world was literally blank. He wasn’t in the middle of nowhere either. He could see a large mountain from where he was walking, but he could also see the ocean… and a large forest. Way in the distance, snow lightly covered the dark grass…  
There wasn’t anything to trip on, and Dan’s body felt perfectly rested. He felt like he was brand new, just barely born. But he still tripped, like he was getting used to the function of his legs. He collapsed on the grassy field he was standing in.  
“Who am I…” he whimpered. He looked up at the sky; the sun was just over the horizon. Only small tints of red were showing on the edge, so Dan knew he had at least one more hour of daylight. His stomach complained; he hadn’t eaten all day.  
Dan began walking towards the mountains he could see in the distance. He had to admit, they were some pretty trippy mountains. Some of the tops were overgrown and they made the most amazing caverns. Dan could even see a few waterfalls! He smiled, this place was beautiful. But soon the harsh reality that was his stomach stole his smile again, and Dan huffed on, keeping his eye out for food.  
***  
The sun was now halfway below the horizon and Dan had barely made it to the edge of the mountain. It wasn’t very tall, but it was quite large, he couldn’t see all around it. But just in the distance, Dan saw a small cave; perfect for shelter. He climbed up the side of the mountain as fast as he could; he was getting a bad feeling about the darkness.  
Inside the cave was damp and cold, but it was shelter. Just as he made his way into the small hole, the last of the sun fell behind the horizon and the night swept over the world. Dan gazed around in wonder; this place was so pure and untouched. What was going on?  
He lay there, slipping into unconsciousness, memories only of confusion replaying in his mind.  
***  
The growl was so sickening it sounded like a small child puking mixed with the sounds of blood splattering out of human flesh.  
Okay maybe that description was a bit exaggerated, but when Dan first heard the growl he jumped so high he almost fell off the side of the cliff’s edge. For a moment there was silence, maybe he had made it up? Maybe it was just a dream. Dan rolled over, his back facing the mouth of the cave, only to face the source of the growl.  
The fucking, most terrifying looking beast was standing right in the middle of the cave.  
It looked like it could have been human at one point… The first thing Dan thought was “Zombie” but then quickly realized that wasn’t entirely the case. This thing had 6 legs. Like some messed up character from Monsters Inc. It had somewhat of a blank stare, but the distressed frown it showed looked slightly of terror, but mostly of crazed anger. Dan screamed.  
“WHAT THE FUCK-“ He didn’t get a chance to think, Dan bolted out of the cave. He clambered down the mountain and took off straight into the forest. When he felt like he had put a considerable amount of distance between himself and the freak-monster, he relaxed. His arms continued to shake.  
“What… was… that…” He panted, his breath barely coming to him. A few tears dropped from his face, “Dan no… calm down. You’re not going to cry after just being a little scared” He took a few deep breaths. He opened his eyes.  
There was a spider. About the size of a car. Coming. Straight. At. Him.  
Dan blinked.  
He took of bolting the direction he had come, screaming a lovely set of curse words the whole way out of the forest. When the sky cleared and the trees where all behind him, Dan looked back, but the spider was still in sight. Worse, he could see more of the monsters. Some looked like standard zombies, others looked like skeletons with crossbows. And there were spiders too. Dan’s eyes widened more then he thought possible.  
“Hide… I have… to find… hide!” He breathed, sprinting as far away from every monster he saw. “What the… fuck… is… this place…” He moaned.  
Dan began clamoring up the mountain he was hidden in a while ago. He could see a small cliff, it looked like the monsters weren’t that intelligent, and hopefully they couldn’t climb, so he took a shot and climbed up to it. His breathing still heavy, Dan glanced over the edge of the cliff. The pursuing spider was still chasing him, but it was just trying to jump up to the cliff now. It seemed it wasn’t making it up there, so Dan relaxed a bit. He leaned his head against the rock and closed his eyes. A sharp pain stabbed him in the arm.  
“OW SHIT!” He screamed, his eyes flying open and his hands rushing to his wound. Dan examined his surroundings. A small arrow was dug into the ground next to him, and there were drops of blood on the tip. Dan looked up, horrified. A skeleton, with a bow and arrow, was shooting at him. He quickly jumped up, leaning over the edge of the cliff to jump down, but the spider was still there.  
“Shit!” He yelled. “Shit I’m going to die.” His breathing sped, looking up again at the skeleton that was drawing another arrow for it’s bow.  
“OI!” A voice shouted from below the cliff. “THERES A KID UP ON THE CLIFF” An arrow flew from the ground up to the top of the mountain, missing Dan’s nose by inches. It slammed right into the chest of the pursuing skeleton. A loud screech was heard. Dan looked over, horrified. Two boys were at the bottom of the mountain. One had a bow and arrow and was aiming it at the skeleton, while another had his back pressed up against the archer, a sword drawn.  
“Phil!” The sword boy shouted. “The kid!”  
Suddenly a body slammed into the ground of the Cliffside Dan was standing on. He grabbed Dan’s arm and threw him over the edge of the cliff.  
“Wait a minute- AruGHR” Dan screamed, he hit the ground, barely landing on his feet. He collapsed, his wounded arm in hand. The dark haired boy jumped after him. Quickly drawing his own sword and driving it into a nearby spider. The archer kid grabbed Dan’s body and threw him over his shoulder. Dan’s legs felt too much like jello to fight it.  
“Quickly, we have to get him out of here!” The first sword boy shouted.  
The dark haired boy nodded, “Chris! You carry him back; I’ll cover your back. PJ you stay here and take care of these guys. Don’t loose the thread!” He ordered. The other boy’s nodded, the first sword boy, the one called PJ, turned back to the now three attacking spiders. The boy carrying him, Chris, took off. The dark haired boy following, occasionally stopping to take out any monsters that got too close.  
Dan’s vision began fading, he could feel his arm losing more and more blood. The dark haired boy called Phil ran ahead, opening the door to… a house? Yes they were in a house. Chris lightly jumped over a fence that surrounded it and rushed Dan inside. He quickly placed him on a bed and in a matter of seconds had his arm wrapped in bandages. The boy called Phil stood by the door, now holding Chris’s crossbow, he occasionally shot it through the window. Monsters must have chased them all the way to the house.  
When Dan was as fixed up as he was going to get, he laid in the bed he had been placed in, not wanting to get up. Phil had stopped shooting out the door and was pacing around the house. Chris however was doing more then that. He was nervously running all over, standing by the door, looking around, running to a chest in the corner of the room, running back to the door, running outside for a minute before running back in.  
“Phil, he should be back by now. Where is he?” Chris moaned.  
Phil looked worried, “We’d better go out and look for him.”  
Chris nodded, bursting through the door and leaping over the fence again. “You stay back with the kid!” He shouted.  
Phil closed the door quickly and turned the lock. He sighed, resting his head against the doorframe.  
He suddenly kicked the door, sending echoes of the loud bang throughout the room. “Dammit PJ!” He whimpered, before collapsing on the floor by the door. Dan’s eyes widened. Where were the other boys? He could only think the worst right now.  
He was too worried to sleep, but his body was so exhausted. Soon, Dan fell into a spiral of somewhere between consciousness and not.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys understand how hard it is to make minecraft sound normal?  
> ITS FRICKING HARD


End file.
